


obstacles

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, life is strange 2 au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: — раньше я был красивой златовлаской с длинными косами, — мечтательная улыбка, — я и сейчас красивый, не подумай ничего. но прическа меня ничуть не изменила, хоть и стала короче. — Логэйн закатывает глаза, — а что насчет полиции… я оказался не в то время не в том месте.life is strange 2!au.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	obstacles

на пути Мэрика всегда было много трудностей. слишком яркий, слишком веселый, слишком оптимистичный. слишком много «слишком», отличающих его от типичных сверстников. и это хорошее «слишком» в его жизни мигом стерлось под черной полосой неудач: мать, глава оппозиции, которую Мэрик всегда отговаривал от совершения ненужных ошибок, была убита, и не отомстить сын никак не мог.

оппозиция штата Орегон была расстроена, раздавлена, стерта в пыль. их затея изначально не стоила таких усилий - все и вело к полному краху с самого начала. и Мэрик не до конца был расстроен «падению». просто… не стоило доводить все это до такого вот конца.

убийцу матери он выслеживал несколько месяцев. несколько месяцев сбора информации, проб и ошибок, поисков оружия и местоположения наёмника пролетели слишком быстро. для этого Мэрик бросил учебу, знакомых, которые вряд ли бы помогли и поддержали его, а также перестал общаться с выжившими мятежниками. наконец, когда убийца был отслежен, и появился нужный момент, Мэрик готовился сделать своё дело.

но он пришёл поздно, слишком поздно. планы по отходу провалились, а убийца уже был мёртв - кто-то до Мэрика постарался. он чувствовал себя… с одной стороны хорошо. тяжёлая ноша убийства, все же, не висела на нем, но сердце, не наполненное удовлетворением от мести, немного бушевало. с другой, ему не было понятно, кто мог бы совершить такой поступок.

да и, в общем, сейчас уже было все равно. полиция преследовала его по пятам, и единственной целью для Мэрика было выживание в суровой американской среде.

////

Орегон - приятный штат с комфортным климатом и красивым пейзажем. он отлично обустроен для отдыха и жизни, в нем чуточку приятнее скрываться от рутины, чем в том же Нью-Йорке, Вашингтоне или Техасе, вечно людными, наполненными занятыми персонами, их важными проблемами. люди здесь более мягкие, свои, что ли. Мэрик никогда и не собирался переезжать отсюда, думая окончить учебу, найти хорошую работу, завести семью, собаку - о чем там мечтают обычные люди?

но уж точно он не желал провести всю свою жизнь в тюрьме или рядом с ней, вместе с копами, следующими за ним по пятам. не думал он и о том, чтобы сбежать в свободную Мексику, пересечь границу, найти своих потерянных родственников, которые, к тому же, вряд ли были рады ему… не думал, но жизнь, как обычно, имеет свои самые непредсказуемые повороты, забрасывая тебя в такие места, о которых ты вряд ли когда-либо мечтал.

жизнь на дороге трудна, тяжела, и, хотя он не родился «с серебряной ложечкой в жопе», живя, как типичная богатая молодежь, для него такое было тоже в новинку. не каждый привыкнет шататься по заправкам и мусоркам в поисках хоть чего-то съестного, не каждый сможет прятаться от опасности, словно ассасин, и точно не каждый будет готов этой самой опасности дать отпор. но привыкать приходилось.

дороги не всегда ведут туда, куда тебе нужно. они - не такие, какими ты их ожидаешь. и выбор, который тебе дан, далеко не всегда правильный. но что делать, если другого пути нет? 

просто следовать вперёд.

////

Бивер-Крик встречает его холодной погодой и снежными завалами. 

маленький городок в глуши, где его вряд ли найдут, пропитан атмосферой Рождества: выставленные на продажу елки и праздничные позолоченные украшения, сладости и сувениры, мягкие игрушки, снежные шары. он улыбается в ответ радостным детям, которым родители только что купили безделушку, и идёт только вперед, не зная, куда ему податься. заброшенный сарай - отличное место, где можно переждать хотя бы несколько ночей прежде, чем отправиться в дальний путь. снова.

на площади города он находит двух ребят с большим боевым псом на поводке. кудрявая девушка с яркой улыбкой смеется, когда Мэрик нерешительно тянет к животному свои ладони, а тот в ответ громко лает.

\- он не укусит, - говорит, - не бойся.

и Мэрик не боится. они так похожи на него: немного потерянные и потрепанные жизнью, но неунывающие, с праздничным настроением или чем-то ещё, что радует в этот не по-зимнему тёплый денёк. 

\-  ты здесь один? - спрашивает девушка. паренёк, что был тут вместе с ней, куда-то запропастился или отошёл, чтобы посмотреть подарки на прилавках. Мэрик не видит его в толпе, да и не пытается.

\- да, один, - пожимает плечами, - ищу, вот, себе новое пристанище. 

\-  мы скоро отправимся в Гумбольдт. хотя, как скоро: как только будет хотя бы чуть-чуть теплее. там у нас что-то вроде работы. если хочешь - приезжай. меня зовут Роуэн, может, сможешь отыскать.

\- Гумбольдт - это где?

\- на севере от Сан-Франциско. кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт, верно? там не прогадаешь. - говорит загадочно Роуэн, все ещё не пряча своей улыбки и, видимо, увидев паренька-напарника, собирается уходить с места. - ещё увидимся, да? свободные люди держатся вместе. 

Мэрик машет ей вслед, сбитый с толку и стоящий точно так же на своём месте. в груди теплеет при мысли о найденной цели, пусть и несколько странной - выбирать ему все равно нечего.

а потом - быстрая, промчавшаяся мимо холодная зима и подработка грузчиком в магазине, где не задавали много вопросов. дальше - побег в спешке из Бивер-Крика, потому что кто-то о нем рассказал властям, как бы он не скрывался. снова путешествия через леса; глушь, которая стала ему новым домом. старая карта хоть и помялась давным-давно и даже порвалась в некоторых местах, обнажая неровные дырки, помогала ему - наверное, единственная, кто была с ним все это время. она вела его к цели, намеченной и, пока что, единственной. 

Гумбольдт приветствовал его палящим солнцем и работой, которую он уж точно никогда не представлял себе. не каждый день окажешься на плантации, заросшей марихуаной. 

////

впервые Мэрик видится с ним на закате.

он сидит прямо перед костром, держа на руках потрепанную временем гитару. растрепанные длинные волосы хаотично спадают на его лицо, отбрасывая темные тени; в свете костра парень кажется даже слегка пугающим. Мэрик никого толком не знает здесь: девушка по имени Роуэн, та самая с площади Бивер-Крика, показала ему все, что находится в их импровизированном лагере, а также рассказала кое-какие местные правила. у него нет дома, и вряд ли сей лагерь станет таковым, но Мэрик не теряет надежды. по крайней мере, он не один и не на улице… фактически.

незнакомец умело перебирает пальцами струны, бренча ненавязчивую мелодию; Мэрик вспоминает, что видел его мельком пару дней назад, когда только обустраивал своё новое пристанище. парень кажется нелюдимым, необщительным - он сидит в обществе ребят, но не чувствует себя здесь хорошо, а как будто бы замкнуто. его просят спеть что-нибудь, тот быстро отмахивается. однако не перестаёт играть - тихая мелодия, которая необычайно успокаивает.

мелодия смешивается с шелестом высоких елей и заканчивается лишь тогда, когда солнце полностью скрывается. провожая взглядом спину незнакомца, уходящего от общества, Мэрик искренне желает, чтобы тот остался.

////

когда Мэрик встречает его в следующий раз, парень сидит на берегу океана.

все так же закат; в его темных прядях путается заходящее солнце, касается их тёплой ладонью, а ветер слегка ерошит волосы, наводя беспорядок. рядом с ним помятая сбоку банка пива и неизменная гитара, опирающаяся на корягу. солнце медленно заходит, оставляя за собой ярко-красный след на светловатом небе, закатывается за берег тёплого океана, пропадая, кажется, навечно.

Мэрик наблюдает за парнем из-за спины, не решаясь подходить ближе, но в конце концов опускается на песок рядом, не произнося ни слова. тишина не давит, они просто сидят в каком-то вечном спокойствии. и приятно просто молчать, в кои-то веке, без нужды вести диалоги и шутить однообразные шутки. 

парень украдкой смотрит на незнакомца, следит за его взглядом, уставленным куда-то за горизонт или тонущем в собственных мыслях; за тонкими пальцами, сжимающими жестянку слишком сильно; обводит его глазами, выстраивая какую-никакую картину у себя в голове. складывает цельный образ отшельника, который скрывается от общества других, но отчего-то не бежит от самого Мэрика и не прячется у себя в палатке.

\- меня зовут Мэрик, - он нарушает тишину, разрываемую только плеском водной глади, - просто, если хочешь знать.

\- я не хотел, - парень хмурится, ловит пальцами упавшие на лицо волосы, пряча их за уши, - не люблю общаться с кем-либо.

\- но от меня ты не убежал.

\- мы и не начинали разговаривать.

Мэрик хмыкает; у того приятный, слегка хриплый голос, может быть, с непривычки ведущий беседу спустя долгое время молчания. он ловит взгляд парня, смотрящий прямо на его лицо, после чего тот отворачивается. 

собеседник фыркает, тем не менее продолжая разговор, - я Логэйн. - Мэрик расплывается в улыбке, прямо светится взамен севшему солнцу, - не разговаривай со мной, пожалуйста. 

\- почему?

\- я же сказал - не люблю.

\- но не люблю не значит, что ты не хочешь!

\- значит. - Логэйн закатывает глаза и допивает свое пиво, сминая бутылку в ладонях до плоского состояния. 

он не смотрит ни на Мэрика, ни на бескрайнюю гладь воды, а только себе под ноги, и Мэрику кажется, что тот сейчас встанет и уйдёт, будто бы его и не было здесь. однако его образ, такой живой и таинственный, может быть, задержится в голове у блондина немного дольше, чем какие-то секунды.

\- и все же ты не ушёл от меня. - улыбка на его лице никуда не пропала; ее надо бы скрыть от новообретенного знакомого, чтобы лишний раз не спугнуть того от себя, но не получается, да и, если честно, совсем нет желания. Мэрик хочет одарить Логэйна теплом и весельем, что переполняет его самого - тому, очевидно, этого точно не хватает.

\- я первый сюда пришёл. это мое место, оно… - пауза, - расслабляет меня. знаешь, вся эта суета надоедает, все эти непонятные люди, их смех, навязчивое общество. по крайней мере, океан ни за что не надоест.

\- понимаю. у меня раньше было похожее. до всей этой измененной жизни.

Логэйн вздыхает и молчит; у него в глазах затаенная боль и некая потерянность, которую он умело скрывает за своим безразличием. он похож на холодные звёзды, что находятся так близко и так далеко, и также непонятны и загадочны, как весь он сам.

\- как ты здесь оказался? - он смотрит на Мэрика в темноте, и ничто не освещает их лиц, кроме луны в вышине неба. из лагеря позади доносятся смех и какие-то крики, звон стеклянных бутылок, но им обоим туда совсем не хочется.

\- сначала - пыльный Орегон со своим гористым пейзажем и прятки от полиции, затем - Невада, грабеж заправки недалеко от Карсон-Сити, снова прятки от полиции, незабываемая поездка в грузовом вагоне вместе с очаровательными представительницами рогатого скота, прогулочные маршруты по заброшенным лесам и национальным паркам, ещё несколько часов-дней ходьбы, и я здесь. - Мэрик смеется, но это получается скорее грустно, нежели весело; весь путь отложился в памяти несколькими короткими воспоминаниями и парой порванных шмоток, оставшейся скромной кучкой пенни в кармане и сувениром-мишкой, украденном на станции в Ред Блюфф, а теперь висящем на старом рюкзаке. - кстати, я никого не убил. но полиция так посчитала.

\- я такое только в сериалах видел, - Логэйн ухмыляется, качая головой, - у тебя крайне насыщенная жизнь. но ты же не думаешь, что можно так легко скрыться от копов?

\- я уже постригся, - он проводит ладонью по короткому светлому ежику волос, - осталось перекраситься в какой-нибудь кислотный цвет, набить татуировку и проколоть себе что-нибудь, меня точно не вычислят среди толпы таких же парней. 

\- тебя же все равно найдут. полиция не глупая: она просто так ничего не оставит.

\- у меня были мысли свалить в Мексику, зажить новой, четкой жизнью, воплотить самые страшные людские мечты и покорить солнечное побережье своими офигенными рассказами.

Логэйн молчит; на его лице застыло вновь нечитаемое выражение - то ли восхищение, то ли неодобрение. 

\- только не говори, что это глупо.

\- нет, это не так уж и глупо. просто я не могу представить тебя с другой прической. и ты так и не сказал, за что тебя ищет полиция.

\- раньше я был красивой златовлаской с длинными косами, - мечтательная улыбка, - я и сейчас красивый, не подумай ничего. но прическа меня ничуть не изменила, хоть и стала короче. - Логэйн закатывает глаза, - а что насчет полиции… я оказался не в то время не в том месте.

\- звучит слишком просто и подозрительно.

\- ну… может быть, я случайно чуть не убил того, по чьей вине погибла моя мать, но кто-то успел сделать это до меня. хотя я не собирался убивать его - так, просто отомстить, не доводя до конца.

\- лучше не стало.

\- черт со мной, скажи лучше, кто ты!

\- расскажешь, что случилось с твоей матерью?

Мэрик закусывает губу, - может, все же, в следующий раз? не хочу сейчас говорить... об этом. 

\- хорошо, - ещё один вздох, - после того, как отец умер, а меня выперли из нашей квартиры за долги, я стал скитаться. искать новое жилье, какую-никакую работу - я даже не успел окончить универ - пару раз попадал в сомнительные компании, благо, что не сдох, и в конце концов оказался тут, на плантации марихуаны. деньги-то нужны. 

\- и мне. 

\- да, думаю, всем, кто работает на плантации, они нужны. не от хорошей же жизни люди приезжают сюда. 

\- ты прав, - шелест волн успокаивает, отчего это мгновение приобретает свою атмосферу; разговор по душам под луной кажется особенным, слишком личным, и только океан может подслушать их, но ни за что не расскажет тайн и секретов. - а что потом?

\- в смысле: что потом?

\- чем ты займешься?

\- я долго думал об этом. может, стоит вернуться назад, на несколько шагов, доучиться, снять жильё на заработанные деньги. или вообще уехать из страны, начать новую жизнь, подняться с низов. и, в общем, я не знаю. оба варианта кажутся мне одинаково недостижимыми, я не могу определиться, чего я хочу. - Логэйн устало трет глаза.

\- всегда можно уехать в Мексику. там точно никто не вспомнит о твоей старой жизни.

\- верно. я не думал об этом, но… ты прав. - бросив последний взгляд на Мэрика, Логэйн поднимается со своего места, оттряхивая штаны от налипшего песка, - спасибо за этот разговор. не могу не сказать, что было не так уж плохо говорить с тобой о жизни. 

\- не за что. если захочешь ещё - ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Логэйн хмыкает: это уж точно, - берет гитару за гриф и направляется в сторону лагеря, - доброй ночи.

\- спокойной, - бросает Мэрик, оглядывая его фигуру в последний раз; он остаётся у океана ещё на пару минут, прокручивая в голове прошедший вечер, после чего лениво плетется к своей палатке.

////

их палатки оказываются удивительно близко, о чем вскоре узнают они оба.

в этой части лагеря довольно пустынно - только они и ещё одна девица, имени которой Логэйн не знает. и пусть он тут уже около месяца или двух - рамки времени совсем потеряны, но познакомился далеко не со всеми. да и какая разница, если вскоре он при любом раскладе планирует уехать.

работа не пыльная - это главное. хотя общество и соседи его не радуют, он их - тоже не слишком, обе стороны привыкли держать нейтралитет и не трогать друг друга. Логэйн привык к неизменному спутнику в виде океана, и ему наплевать, что там другие думают о нем.

играть на гитаре Логэйн научился случайно. нашёл ее, такую же потерянную и оставленную кем-то на автовокзале в Сиэтле, родном городе, и понял, что должен был ее взять. струны не поддавались ему, и Логэйн пытался - чисто интуитивно - наиграть хоть какой-то мотив. верная спутница прошла путь вместе с ним, не собираясь никогда его предавать.

Логэйн не поёт - ему не нравится это дело, ему не нравится голос, прокуренный, и это слышно, хриплый, как бы он не пытался откашляться; он никогда не учился этому и не собирался, даже, живя в Сиэтле, предпочитая тратить своё время и силы на что-то более полезное. 

он неизменно сидит у океана после рабочего дня, перебирая мозолистыми пальцами струны гитары, и тихо - так, что вряд ли кто-то услышит, напевает себе под нос, прикрыв глаза. темные волосы рассыпались по его плечам, потеряв где-то резинку; и как обычно, около него не было ни одной души. другие ребята его избегали, как и он их, и даже новый знакомый не казался тем, кто поменял бы ситуацию. от этого было ещё внезапнее увидеть его рядом с собой - Логэйн не слышал ни шагов, заглушенных мягким песком, ни шороха опустившегося рядом тела. 

ни усмешки или тихого хихиканья от своих неумелых певческих навыков. 

\- я не знал, что ты поешь, - в тоне Мэрика странное восхищение и удивлённость, - почему ты раньше никогда не делал этого?

\- мне не нравится. ты ничего не слышал, тебе показалось.

\- но это же чудесно, Логэйн! спой ещё раз. 

\- нет.

\- пожалуйста?

отчего он уступает, Логэйн сам не понимает. он осознаёт, что делает, лишь тогда, когда пальцы уже легко дёргают струны, а голос - не подготовленный совершенно - произносит первые строчки песни.

она про любовь, как бы не было бы иронично. она - про свет, про солнце и ошибки, про типичную жизнь. слишком банальная и слишком простая, слишком не подходящая ему, но Мэрику - идеально. и почему он выбирает именно ее, Логэйн не понимает.

это слишком красиво, чтобы быть правдой, думает Мэрик. это нереально - просто какой-то затянувшийся сон. и он, наверное, уже давно погиб там, в маленьком городке в Орегоне, потому что все это не может быть по-настоящему.

на его лице вновь появляется привычная улыбка, и Логэйн тоже улыбается - наверное, впервые за все то время с момента их знакомства.

////

недели плетутся за неделями, приближая дату получения зарплаты. Мэрик слышал: многие ребята собираются уехать отсюда, покинуть лагерь, пока выдалось спокойное и тёплое время, чтобы успеть обустроиться где-то в другом месте.

Мэрик не удивлён, слыша, что Логэйн тоже собирается уехать. 

\- ты этого заслуживаешь. - говорит.

\- поедем со мной?

\- к чему тебе я? - Мэрик усмехается, - у меня мало денег, и ничего другого нет в принципе. я буду бесполезен.

\- все равно, - пожимает плечами, - поедем в Мексику, как ты хотел. на дорогу хватит, а там уже решим.

Мэрик не думает - впервые за последние месяцы. он не решает, как поступить лучше, а просто утвердительно кивает сразу же. и так правильно. 

////

\- у меня есть для тебя кое-что, - говорит Логэйн, остановившись около мэриковой палатки. 

расстегивая ее, Мэрик видит, что тот прячет что-то за своей спиной. так же, как и свою улыбку. он буквально искрится чем-то особенным, блестит ярче, чем пламя костра, и Мэрик готов ему доверять. несмотря ни на что. 

тот ведет через центр лагеря, там, где даже сейчас людно, а также мимо костра, вокруг которого сидят ребята и делятся какими-то историями. ведёт туда, где расположен длинный стол и ярко светят лампы под импровизированной крышей, но нет ни единой души. 

\- смотри, - он подводит Мэрика к стулу, вынуждая того сесть. у него в руках странный тюбик с розовой полоской, и до парня не сразу доходит, что это краска для волос. - я попросил ее у Роуэн, но выбора не было. так что, если хочешь, я отдам ее ей обратно.

\- ты предлагаешь мне… покраситься? серьезно?

\- ну, ты, вроде, этого и хотел, нет? почему бы не сделать это в последний день здесь?

\- это просто слишком внезапно, - Мэрик не знает, как на это реагировать: вряд ли такое ожидаешь даже от человека, которого… можно ли называть Логэйна вообще другом? 

\- да, у нас ты король внезапности, но сегодня, увы, я занял эту ячейку общества. так что решай, либо я крашу тебя, либо расходимся и видимся завтра утром.

\- крась, - не сводит с Логэйна весёлого взгляда, - будь что будет. пусть розовый.

\- розовый хорошо сочетается с голубым, - бросает Логэйн, отходя в сторону - очевидно, за остальными нужными вещами.

Мэрик не сразу понимает, причём тут голубой, но, как только до него доходит, слегка краснеет щеками. - это что, комплимент в мою сторону? 

\- тебе показалось.

он тактично отводит взгляд от покрасневшего Логэйна, как только тот снова появляется в его поле зрения. натянув перчатки, он выдавливает краску из тюбика на свои ладони и нерешительными движениями распределяет ее по коротким светлым волосам. с каждым движением он решительнее проводит по коротким волосам - наверняка приятно покалывающим ладони - пока, наконец, не заканчивает работу, думая, что этого достаточно.

\- я впервые делаю это, - Логэйн слабо улыбается, снимая перчатки, затем - садится рядом с Мэриком, - наверное, теперь только ждать.

\- наверное. ну, времени у нас много, - Мэрик встречается взглядом с льдисто-голубыми глазами Логэйна, которые кажутся ему не такими холодными, как раньше - будто бы оттаявшими от тёплого огня костра неподалёку. - я никогда не говорил этого, но рад, что попал сюда.

\- рад способствовать продаже наркоты? 

\- нет, скорее… что встретил вас всех. тебя, конечно. я хочу назвать это лучшим, что было в моей жизни. 

\- да ладно тебе, - Логэйн качает головой, - такое легко забудешь. если у тебя встреча со мной - лучший момент, то, боюсь, даже не представляю тяжесть худших.

\- нет, серьезно, без шуток. с тобой… легко и приятно общаться, как бы ты не прятался от этого.

\- это только тебе так кажется. я много чего про себя услышал за свою жизнь.

\- разве тебе не все равно? - разводя руками, тихо произносит Мэрик, - не все ли равно, что было раньше, Логэйн? завтра мы собираемся уйти отсюда, зажить новой жизнью. так чего тебе терять? забудь обо всем, что было с тобой, и просто иди вперёд.

\- некоторые вещи не забываются, как бы ты не хотел, Мэрик. не тебе ли знать?

\- некоторые - да. но на то они и некоторые, чтобы позволить другим забыть. и ты сам знаешь, что я прав.

Логэйн откидывается назад, на спинку стула, ничего не ответив. он задумчив - таким парень его часто видел. Мэрик смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляда, обводит глазами его лицо, вглядывается в глаза, полуприкрытые ресницами, следит за выражением чужого лица.

\- чего ты смотришь на меня? - тот фыркает, замечая взгляд.

\- тебе не кажется, что, ну… между нами образовалась связь?

\- в смысле связь? что ты имеешь в виду?

\- мне хочется тебя поцеловать.

\- это было не смешно.

\- а я и не шутил. 

лицо Логэйна становится алым; он кашляет в кулак, не зная, что ему ответить на это. однако он все так же смотрит на мэриково вечно радостное лицо и борется со внутренним желанием улыбнуться тому в ответ.

\- попробуй.

\- это вызов? ты ударишь меня по лицу?

\- не ударю. 

он наклоняется первым, накрывая чужие губы своими; поцелуй выходит быстрым и неловким, непривычным для них обоих, кажется, но мягким, оставляющим после себя намёк на продолжение. они отстраняются, но не слишком - только, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. все слова, которые хотелось бы произнести, тут же теряются. 

\- ну, это было… неплохо. 

\- только ли неплохо?

\- по шкале от одного до десяти я поставлю этому поцелую пять.

\- я думал, это было безупречно!

\- до безупречно, увы, не дотянуло. - парни смеются этому нелепому разговору, своей глупости, и Мэрик ощущает себя хорошо. так, как не чувствовал долгое время, находясь в постоянной опасности и страхе за собственную жизнь. они целуются ещё раз, и Логэйн, кажется, уже готов поставить этому «почти безупречно». 

волосы Мэрика, о чем вспоминает Логэйн, случайно расположив ладонь на его голове, уже наверняка успели принять розовый оттенок. найдя в себе силы, чтобы оторваться от чужого лица, Логэйн решает помочь Мэрику смыть краску.

\- ну что, как я выгляжу?

\- как щетка, на которую пролили розовую краску. 

\- неужели так плохо?

Логэйн снова сдерживает улыбку; волосы приятно щекочут его ладонь, и он позволяет себе прикоснуться к ним чуть больше положенного. - нет, это довольно неплохо. я ожидал худшего. 

\- что ж, с твоей стороны это звучит почти отлично.

\- у меня нет зеркала, но просто знай, что так и есть. 

\- хорошо, - Мэрик наигранно прищуривается, - но, если нет, то я тебя ударю! и не отмахнусь каким-то там поцелуем. 

\- договорились. 

//// 

\- всё-таки ты похож на закат, знаешь, - говорит Логэйн, лёжа рядом с ним, в палатке, уткнувшись носом в плечо, - в то мгновение, когда солнце только-только заходит, на небе появляется вот такой же оттенок, как у твоих волос. 

\- кто ты, верни моего друга? что это за чертова романтика?   
  
\- это все твоя вина, придурок.

\- и вообще, ты вчера говорил, что они выглядят не очень.

\- я так не говорил. 

последнее утро разгорается тёплыми лучами; вне палатки шумно, очевидно, все уже бодрствуют, пребывая в хорошем настроении. подниматься и начинать новый день не хотелось, хотя и на него было запланировано слишком многое.

\- давай не будем вставать? 

Логэйн отвечает ему пиханием в бок, но не спешит подниматься, щекоча своим дыханием его кожу. 

\- нам надо.

\- кто сказал? - стонет, - мы ведь не привязаны ко времени!

\- чем раньше выйдем, тем раньше дойдём. не хочу оставаться в этом месте, хотя и рядом с тобой. 

\- нет, это точно не ты! - хохочет Мэрик; все же они поднимаются, спеша разложить все скромные пожитки как можно компактнее по рюкзакам, собрать палатки и свернуть спальные мешки. они спешно завтракают, и, толком не прощаясь, покидают лагерь, который так и не стал им домом.

вслед им кричит Роуэн, желая повеселиться как следует. они бы хотели продолжить общаться с ней, живой и приятной девушкой посреди такой глуши, даже взяли номер ее телефона. парни улыбаются; они уж точно смогут повеселиться и дать этому миру по заднице как следует.

в спины им светит заходящее солнце - неизменный спутник. ладони цепляются друг за друга сами по себе; на душе - лишь свобода и спокойствие. они уверены в себе - все получится, стоит лишь только пожелать об этом. 

Мексика близка, но они - ещё ближе. 

и опасности, кажется, не так уж и страшны. после испытаний, выпавших на души обоих и оставленных в прошлой жизни, хочется двигаться лишь вперёд, забывая обо всех старых трудностях.


End file.
